


Last Day

by CatrinaSL



Series: PolyMachina (Critical Role Rare Pair Week 2017) [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Background Tary/Vax, Background Vax/Keyleth/Grog, Background Vax/Pike, Critical Role Rarepair Week 2017, F/M, Have Your Canon and Fanon Too, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Polymachina, Rare Pairings, background Vax/Keyleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Keyleth tries to cheer Grog up after Vax reminds him it's their last day in Whitestone.





	Last Day

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to [Critical Role Rare Pair Week 2017](http://critrolerarepair.tumblr.com/post/164431348691/announcing-critical-role-rarepair-week-2017)! The fics in this series all take place in the same "polyverse," which begins [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11981952)!
> 
> Today's prompt is "Angst," which I'm not a huge fan of, so it kind of became more of a hurt/comfort.
> 
> Still set between Episodes 94 and 95. Go watch them and you won't be spoiled.

Keyleth stretched and woke, reaching out for the person (or persons) next to her. She was reasonably certain that there had been at least one someone. She'd left Vax downstairs snuggling between Pike and Tary the night before, and she knew she'd gotten a hug from Percy, and Vex had kissed her goodnight...

"Grog?" she murmured.

There was a Grog-shaped dent in the pillow beside her, but no Grog. She rolled into it; it was still warm.

"Grog?" she called again. 

When no answer came, she pulled on a robe and started for the door. Vex met her there with a cup of coffee.

"Looking for Grog?" she asked. Keyleth nodded. "He came downstairs just now to get you this, but my brother stuck his foot in his mouth."

Keyleth's face fell. "Oh no," she said. "He didn't... tell him, did he?"

"I think he thought Grog already knew," Vex said with a sigh. "He's out back, digging in the ash pile."

"Thanks," Keyleth said sadly, accepting the mug from Vex. "I'll go talk to him."

Vax was at the foot of the stairs when she descended, looking up at her apologetically. "I didn't mean to," he said as he kissed her good morning. "I've ruined our last day."

"Maybe not," Keyleth said, not feeling very hopeful as she glanced out the window and spotted Grog squatting down to draw the haft one of his axes through the remains of the previous evening's fire. "Let me see if I can smooth it over."

He gave her another kiss for luck and she headed out the back door. Grog spotted her immediately, and turned quickly back to whatever he was doing.

"Grog?" Keyleth said, approaching quietly. "Thanks for the coffee."

Grog grunted a reply which might have been in Giant but was more likely a greeting or a communication about his feelings.

"So I heard Vax told you that we have plans to go back today?" she said.

He nodded.

She sighed. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you before, but... we were just so happy to see you, and we didn't want to be upset about leaving before we needed to, y'know?"

He nodded again, and Keyleth peered around him to see what he was doing. 

She gasped.

There, scratched into the ash in front of him were the words, _My dog can jump._

"Grog!" Keyleth exclaimed, grabbing his shoulder. "Did _you_  write that?!"

He nodded.

"That's amazing! When did you learn to do that?"

"Pike taught me," he replied sullenly. "I learned tonsa new stuff on our adventures. I haven't even been able to show you any of it. And Vax and I haven't even fought yet, and you're leaving! Today!"

It was hard for Keyleth to argue with him when she was as disappointed as he was. "I..." she began, looking down at Grog when he turned his face toward her. "It's not like I _want_  to go. But Zephra... I have responsibilities there. You know that."

He turned back toward his handiwork. "That's why it sucks," he said, running the haft of his axe through the sentence. "I missed you guys."

"Aww, we missed you too," Keyleth said, stepping forward and putting her arms around his neck. He rocked back a little and put one arm around her waist, burying his face into her stomach. "You could come for a visit, you know, you and Pike. I could send you home to Whitestone through the Sun Tree anytime."

When Grog didn't answer, Keyleth looked down at him in concern. "Grog?"

His finger twitched against her robe. "Do you have anything on under this?" he asked curiously.

"Grog!" she scolded.

He laughed as she shoved him away, and he fell back onto his ass in the dirt. "Let's go out today," he said. "Just the three of us. I wanna test myself against your earth elemental. And I wanna try to kill Vax."

Keyleth smiled. "Fine," she said. "Attempted murder always cheers you up."

"It's a start," Grog admitted.

"What about coming back to Zephra with us?"

He stood and appeared to consider it. "We can talk about it later. I don't wanna waste your last day here."

Keyleth smiled softly and was about to reply when three daggers appeared out of nowhere, headed straight for them. Grog parried them with the blade of his axe, then gave a roar and took off in the direction they had come from. Keyleth spotted the swish of a cloak behind a tree, accompanied by Vax's mischievous grin as he disappeared from her sight.

"You guys, at least wait until I get dressed!" she shouted in protest, and abandoned her half-consumed coffee to run inside for her circlet and staff.

Despite what she'd expected, it looked like it was going to be a good last day.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/165082218928/last-day-catrinasl-critical-role-web-series)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
